


New Year, New Decade, Whole New World

by NatashaRedFox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Paul ritter
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox
Summary: Set a few years after the Chernobyl disaster, a chance encounter brings back memories and hidden feelings
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Dyat Love Collection!





	New Year, New Decade, Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken a liberty with Dyatlov's release date for the story. He was released in 1990, but not so early.
> 
> Also, although this is based on Paul Ritter's portrayal of Anatoly Dyatlov, this follows the fact that in reality Dyatlov never blamed his staff for the accident. Like the rest of the Dyat-Love collection, this attempts to redeem him from the unpleasant, bullying, irresponsible villain HBO made him out to be. The real Dyatlov did indeed try to clear the names of the operators during the remainder of his life.

It had been a long night. She hadn't been celebrating. There had been very little to celebrate over these past years. She had volunteered to work on New Year's Eve again. Best to keep busy, she thought. Life had been good, but so much had suddenly changed in 1986. Now it was January 1990, and things were changing again. The Berlin Wall had fallen! Times were changing, everything was uncertain. Some people even whispered, in hushed tones, that the Soviet Union may fall too! How could that happen? Things did feel strange though. Change was coming, in some way or another.

She was tired, and didn't have much optimism for the new year. Her shift at the hospital had overrun again. She sighed as she washed and changed out of her uniform. She had enjoyed being one of the medical officers at the Chernobyl power plant. She knew she was lucky to recover from the radiation sickness she suffered that fateful night, and lucky to get a job in this hospital in Kiev, but life had lost its sparkle. She had been granted the Order of the Red Banner of Labour and the Order for Personal Courage for her work that night, but what did those mean, really? It meant that the unthinkable had happened, and that people had suffered and died. She hadn't been able to feel happy since the accident.

She made her way to the ground floor, towards the side exit because she didn't feel like facing people. The side exit was usually completely deserted at this time. As she reached the ground floor though, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye coming the other way. She mentally prepared herself to pretend not to see whoever it was, but as she headed towards the door, something made her look up. She stopped in her tracks, as if she had walked into an invisible wall. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. Her heart rate began to race. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

The man coming the other way was similarly affected. He looked older than his age now and looked ill, which was understandable. He was thinner, his hair now white. The eyes were the same though. Those eyes she had looked into so many times. The eyes that had always drawn her in, the eyes that had hinted at his hidden depths, the eyes she adored. The eyes she thought she would never see again. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before wordlessly, they started to walk slowly towards each other, never breaking eye contact. 

They reached each other, and after a moment, they reached for each other and hugged. Tightly. Neither wanting to let go. She buried her face into his neck, feeling tears starting to fall. He tightened his hold and stroked her hair. She choked back a sob. The feelings were still there. Feelings she had buried for years. The time apart, the events, the accusations, his premature aging, and his obvious illness, hadn't diminished them at all. It seemed as though he felt the same. 

She didn't know how long they stood like that. Finally she spoke. "I thought you may have died in there" she mumbled into his neck. "When were you released?" They softened their embrace and looked at each other, but did not let go. "Yesterday" he replied. "In light of Professor Legasov's tapes, the Central Committee granted amnesty. After the journey they brought me here for a check up." Her eyes creased in concern. "How..." She closed her eyes and swallowed, not wanting to ask the question, but she had to. She opened her eyes. "How long do they think you have?" He smiled sadly and gently brushed a tear out of her eye. "They don't know for certain" he softly replied. "Maybe a few years." 

She closed her eyes again, afraid of the tears that were threatening to fall. He held her to him again. Her tears fell. So did his. "I missed you" she sobbed. "I missed you so much!" "I can assure you the feeling is mutual" he whispered. They had not been allowed to communicate at all since his arrest. It had broken her heart. She thought she was going to lose him to radiation poisoning from the accident, but against all odds, he survived. The relief had been short lived though, as she did then lose him to the farce that paraded as justice. There was every chance he would die in prison due to failing health, and she thought she'd never see him again. She pulled back a little, and raised her hand to stroke his face. "What happens now?" She asked. He gazed out of the window. "I've been given a small apartment on the outskirts of the city. I saw it for a short while before coming to the hospital. It's nothing special, but it's fine." He smiled without humour. "It's better than I've had over the past few years!" He looked back at her. "I suppose I must make the best of what's left of my life. Something I am determined to do is clear the names of Akimov and Toptunov, and everyone else who was unfairly accused. They are still being blamed, and they cannot stand up for themselves. They were not to blame. They did the best they could. Their families deserve to know the truth, and find whatever peace they can." He sighed, and looked out of the window again. "It will not be an easy life."

She gently pulled him back to face her. "No, it will not be easy" she said. "But you do not have to face it alone. I will be here for you." She swallowed, and continued a little more uncertainly. "As long as you want me to be, anyway. My feelings have not changed, although I don't know about yours." He looked at her, wonderingly, uncertainly, but hopefully. "Even after all this time, and all that has happened?" he uttered. "Even after all this time and everything that has happened" she confirmed. They both smiled, genuine smiles, for the first time. "I know it will be hard, and uncertain, and that we have limited time" she said. "No happily ever after, no riding off into the sunset, but let's make the most of the time we do have left." "That would make me happy" he whispered as their embrace tightened again. They kissed, softly, tenderly. Tears were beginning to form again, but these ones tinged with happiness. No, it would not be easy. But it felt right. "So where do we go from here?" he mumbled, as they broke their kiss. "Let's take it one day at a time" she replied, looking into his eyes. "But let's not waste any of that time." She pulled back, but still held onto his hands. She grinned up at him. "Anatoly Stepanovich Dyatlov, will you come home with me?" He laughed, causing her to laugh. There was no doubt for either of them. Hand in hand they left the hospital together, ready to face whatever the future would bring.


End file.
